Red String of Fate
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: AU No Quirks. Once a person turns eight, fate assigns them a soulmate by tieing a red string around there finger while the other end is tied onto their soulmate's. Shota Aizawa is 30 and has not met his soulmate. that is until he meets famous comedian Ms. Joke. But after a night embarrassment, it doesn't seem possible, especially once Emi Fukukado enters the scene. Eraserjoke.
1. Chapter 1 Forced to Go

**Chapter 1: Forced To Go**

Shota Aizawa was currently sitting on his coach on his computer going over his curriculum for the coming school year. He looked his usual half exhausted self with the bags under his eyes, wearing a long sleeve black shirt, pink sweatpants, and his long tangled hair up in a man bun. The door opened and in enter his adopted son Hitoshi and daughter Eri. He looked up from his computer.

"Hi dad," Hitoshi said.

"Hey," Aizawa responded. He saved his document before closing his computer. "How was the park?"

"It was so much fun daddy!" Eri exclaimed. She walked over to him with a spring in her step and a heart melting smile on her face. He leaned down closer to her. "I played with a few of the other kids. We played hide and seek! And tag! And we played with the playground phones! It was so fun!"

"I'm glad," Aizawa said.

"Eri is there something you want to ask Dad?" Hitoshi reminded her.

"Oh right! Daddy..., " Eri started. "Why do you and Toshi have a red string on your pinky finger?" Aizawa froze when she asked this. He was not expecting this question and he was secretly hoping she would never ask this. Especially this since it was not something he liked to talk about.

"What do you want to know?" Aizawa asked.

"Well I saw some of the kids with strings on their fingers," Eri started. "And I wanted to know why. And I asked Toshi but he said I should ask you."

"Did he now?" Aizawa questioned while raising one of his eyebrow. He saw Hitoshi shrug his shoulders while trying to look as innocent as possible. "Well that string is your soulmate string. One end is tided to your finger; the other is on your soulmate's."

"What's a soulmate?" Eri asked.

"A soulmate..." Aizawa started. "Well." He scratched his head as he tried to think. How do you explain this? He looked over at his son and saw him smirking at his father's misfortune. "A soulmate is someone who understands you entirely. They know you like the back of their hand. And they will always there for you and you them. And you promise to love them your whole life long. Uncle Zashi and Aunt Nemmy are soulmates."

"Oh. So who's yours?" Eri asked.

"I haven't met mine yet," Aizawa answered.

"Oh," Eri responded. She paused. "So why don't I have one?"

"You get a string when you turn eight," Aizawa informed her. "Now, how does curry sound for dinner?" Eri nodded happily.

"Yes please!" Eri responded. "Can I go play in my room?" Aizawa nodded and she raced off. He cleared his throat to get Hitoshi's attention.

"What?" Hitoshi questioned.

"You are such a manipulator," Aizawa stated. Hitoshi shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"I do not understand what you mean," Hitoshi said innocently. Aizawa smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Brat," Aizawa said teasingly. "I think you enjoy humiliating me a little too much. Keep it up and I may have to make you clean all the toilets for a week." Hitoshi put one hand over his heart in a joking manner.

"Oh, you wound me so," Hitoshi responded sarcastically. Aizawa chuckled at his son's response. Then his phone rang. "I believe that's my cue to leave." He took his leave as Aizawa pulled out his phone and answered the call without looking at caller I.D.

"Hello, who is this?" Aizawa asked.

"It's nice to talk to you too, Shota," the person on the other line responded sarcastically. "And I'm doing well, thanks for asking."

"Sorry, I didn't check caller I.D," Aizawa replied. "How are you doing Nemuri?" She sighed.

"I am doing well," Nemuri said. "Thank you for asking. But..."

"But what?" Aizawa asked. "Spit it out already."

"Well, you know how me and Hizashi were planning on attending that comedy show tonight?" Nemuri began.

"Yes, why?" Aizawa questioned.

"Well..." she started again. "One of his producers demanded a last-minute meeting so he won't be able to go." She smacked her lips together. "Sooo, I was wondering if you would..."

"No," Aizawa interrupted.

You didn't even let me finish!" Nemuri exclaimed.

"You didn't have to," Aizawa said. "I know what you were going to ask and the answer is NO."

"Ppppllllleeeeeaaaasssseeee," Nemuri begged. "I don't want to go alone! And those tickets were expensive."

"Says the wife of a popular and famous radio host," Aizawa responded coldly. "I don't think you and Hizashi have the right to complain about money with the amount of income he makes all on his own."

"True, but come on, please!" Nemuri continued. "It's no fun to go by myself."

"If I go who will watch the kids?" Aizawa said.

"Sho, I'm pretty sure Hitoshi can handle Eri on his own for a little while," Nemuri responded. "The boy is seventeen."

"You're not going to give up are you?" Aizawa guessed.

"Nope," Nemuri answered. "Come on! It's only an hour and a half. Please?" Aizawa sighed.

"Fine, but only because you insist and NOTHING MORE," Aizawa said.

"Sweet!" Nemuri exclaimed. "Meet me at my house in forty minutes that way we can be there when they first start seating at seven. Also where something descant. I don't want to be seen out in public at a nice theater in a black jumpsuit."

"Fine, I'll clean up a bit but I'm not wearing a suit," Aizawa responded. "I'll see you in thirty. Bye."

"Bye," Nemuri replied. Aizawa hung up. He slid his phone into his pocket and started working on dinner.

'First things first I need to make sure the kids are fed,' Aizawa thought. 'Then I'll get ready. Honestly, though I don't understand why she's so insistent on me cleaning up whenever we go somewhere nice. I only wore a jumpsuit to a fancy place ONCE. And that was when I was fifteen. I know better now. I'm not THAT socially ignorant. Honestly, she can be such a mother at times it's annoying.' He had dinner in the oven in ten minutes and had the timer set for twenty. He then went into his room and undid his bun. He changed into a long-sleeved white collared shirt and black pants and a pair of white socks with black flat dress shoes. He walked into his bathroom to figure out what to do with his hair.

'I should be fine with it down like this,' Aizawa thought. 'There's no reason to put it up in any sort of way. I'll just brush it a few times and I'll be fine.' And that's what he ended up doing. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. 'Well, it's about a twenty-minute drive from my place to theirs so I have about ten minutes before I have to leave. I probably should let Hitoshi know about the change of plans.' Then he went up to Hitoshi's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Hitoshi said. Aizawa opened the door and noticed Hitoshi was on his bed with his computer. He looked up at Aizawa and was confused at Aizawa's attire. "You going out or something?"

"Hizashi had a last-minute meeting with a producer and he and Nemuri were planning to go to a show of some sort tonight. And since he can't go she's having me fill in for him," Aizawa explained. "Sorry that this is extremely last minute but I don't think she would take no for an answer."

"That sounds like Aunt Nemuri," Hitoshi responded. "So I'm watching Eri for a little while I guess?" Aizawa nodded.

"Only until her bedtime," Aizawa said. " You can do what you want after that." He then noticed Hitoshi's computer. "So what are you working on?" Hitoshi instantly felt embarrassed and flustered resulting in him closing his computer.

"Oh, it's..." Hitoshi started. "It's nothing."

"I doubt it's nothing if you're getting flustered over it," Aizawa responded. "What is it? Whatever it is, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"You'll laugh," Hitoshi said.

"Kid, I rarely laugh let alone at other people's work," Aizawa reminded him. "Please?" Hitoshi sighed before opening his computer back up and showing him what he had been working on. Aizawa saw one of his documents on his computer titled Gifted chapter 1. He looked back at Hitoshi. "you finally started writing that story you've told me so much about?" Hitoshi rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah," Hitoshi admitted.

"You mind if I read it?" Aizawa asked. Hitoshi went into a nervous panic at that.

"Wait you...you can't," Hitoshi said in a panic. "It's not done yet! Besides, it's not any good. It's just the first draft."

"What do I always say in class?" Aizawa asked.

"Masterpieces are never completed in a day," Hitoshi said in his best Aizawa impression."So shut up and get back to work." Aizawa chuckled at what he added on before looking down at his phone. Shot, he was going to be late if he didn't skedaddle.

"Well, I had better be going if I don't want to be late," Aizawa stated. He set the computer back on Hitoshi's bed. "Dinner's in the oven so once the timer goes off it should be ready. Also when you're done, I would like to read your story. And keep in mind, it took me over ten drafts to get the melody for my first song and at least twenty to get the words. Just remember that. I should be back before ten." Aizawa walked out of his son's room, grabbed his key, and headed towards the Yamadas'.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nemuri Yamada, formally known as Kayama, was currently add on some more blush to prepare for her night at the theater. She then heard her phone ring and she quickly answered it and turned on speaker so she could continue getting ready.

"Yes, this is Nemuri Yamada," Nemuri said.

"Hey babe," the man on the other line responded.

"Hizashi that better be you," Nemuri replied teasingly.

"You know it, bae," Hizashi said.

"Hi," Nemuri responded.

"Hey, how are you?" Hizashi asked.

"I'm good," Nemuri answered. "Just getting ready for the show. That YOU were supposed to go with me."

"I know," Hizashi stated. "Again, I'm sorry. The meeting was supposed to be tomorrow but FOR SOME REASON he's suddenly unavailable at that time."

"Relax I was just teasing you a bit," Nemuri said. "And it's okay. These things happen. But guess who I'm taking instead?"

"Huuumm, wait don't tell me you're taking Shota with you?" Hizashi guessed.

"Yes I did," Nemuri responded. Hizashi burst into laughter.

"You...are going to bring...Shota...to Ms. Joke's... COMEDY SHOW?!" Hizashi asked through laughs. "Ooooohhhhh. You HAVE to take pictures! Man! Now I'm REALLY mad he changed on me! I would've paid to see Shota's reaction to that! PLEASE take pictures!?"

"I will, I promise," Nemuri responded. "Actually that's part of the reason I asked him."

"I'm surprised he said yes though," Hizashi admitted. "I mean, he's usually busy this time of year and ever since he adopted the two kids..."

"Yeah, but you forget one of them is seventeen," Nemuri informed him. "He can definitely watch an eight-year-old for a couple of hours."

"True," Hizashi responded. "Oooohhh that reminds me. Do you think Sho would be okay if I got Eri a new backpack?"

"If you're going to get her one of your merchandise backpacks, then no," Nemuri told him.

"Come on Nemmy! I know better after what last time!" Hizashi exclaimed. "Oh shoot! Well, I've got to go. Love you!"

"Love you too," Nemuri responded. "Bye."

"Bye," Hizashi said before ending the call. Nemuri quickly turned her attention back to her make-up. She then heard the doorbell ring.

"Come in!" Nemuri exclaimed. Aizawa walked into the entryway.

"Nemuri, you ready to go?" Aizawa asked.

"Almost," Nemuri shouted back. "Just finishing up. I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Few minutes better be under ten," Aizawa responded. "Or I'm leaving."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that," Nemuri replied teasingly.

"I can and I will," Aizawa stated. "Now hurry up." Nemuri was almost done with her make-up at this point.

"Now, now. You can't rush a girl, Sho," Nemuri responded. "Alright, I'm done." She then grabbed her phone, purse, and keys before heading into the living room where Shota was waiting.

"Great, now let's get going," Aizawa said.

* * *

They took Nemuri's car to the theater and arrived there just as they started seating. They went to their reserved seats which happened to be in the middle of the front row.

"How long until this thing starts?" Aizawa asked.

"In about twenty minutes," Nemuri answered. "Why?"

"I'm already regretting this," Aizawa informed her as he slumped in his chair.

"Come on! At least pretend to enjoy yourself," Nemuri said.

"I see no point in hiding my uncomfortableness," Aizawa responded.

"And THIS is why you're still single," Nemuri stated.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Aizawa responded. Nemuri huffed in reply.

"You're impossible," Nemuri told him.

"You're the one who dragged me to this," Aizawa said. "And you're the one who decided to be friends with me." Nemuri rolled her eyes.

"Just at least try to enjoy yourself," Nemuri responded.

"No promises," Aizawa stated. The rest of their wait was in silence. Aizawa was scratching the area around where his red string was. It was rather tight and it was starting to hurt. Does this mean he was close to his soulmate? The lights then dimmed.

"Now...the woman you've waiting for," the announcer began. "The one...the only...the comedy genius...Ms. Joke!" The spotlight turned on revealed a young woman late twenties, short seafoam green hair, dark green eyes wearing orange and green striped shorts, a sleeveless black top with smiley faces around her waist, orange gloves, and an orange bandana. She was standing in front of microphone which centers stage and on its stand.

"Hello everyone!" Ms. Joke exclaimed. "How are you all doing tonight?" Majority of people clapped and cheered in response. "Good. Well, I'd tell you how mine was but it was a CATastrophe." She got some laughs from that one but Shota rolled his eyes while trying to repress a smile. He was always weak when it came to cats. "Well anyway, I don't think I can properly 'espresso' how happy I am to be here." More laughter from the crowd and the comedian herself. "Now... For this next joke, I'm going to require an assistant! Who would like to volunteer!?"

"This guy would!" Nemuri exclaimed as she raised one of Shota's arms. Aizawa quickly removed him from her grip.

"What are you doing!?" Aizawa angrily whispered.

"Alrighty! You in the front hair in the white shirt! Come on up here!" Ms. Joke exclaimed. Aizawa glared at Nemuri with a legionary fury. He sighed before getting out of his seat and walking up to the stage.

"Now what do you want me to do?" Aizawa asked. But Joke didn't seem to be listening. She looked like she was in shock before returning to her silly grin.

"Well do you like soy sauce?" Joke asked.

"Yes, why?" Aizawa responded.

"Well I 'bee'lieve you are my 'soy'mate," Joke replied. Aizawa was about to roll his eyes when he looked down and noticed that she was correct. Their strings were connected. This crazy celebrity was his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2 Humiliated

**Chapter 2: Humiliated**

'Fate must hate me,' Aizawa thought. 'THIS is my soulmate.?'

"Soooo," Ms. Joke started. "You into cats?" Aizawa nodded slowly and hesitatingly. "Do you know what kind of cats like to bowling? ALLEY cats." The audience laughed. "Did you do something with your hair? Because it looks PUURRR-fect." The audience laughed again and Aizawa started to feel embarrassed. He HATED being the butt of the joke.

"You're awful," Aizawa said.

"You mean CLAW-ful?" Joke responded. The drums went off in the back. The audience continued to laugh there heads off. "But let's get FUR real." The audience continued laughing. "I am glad I had the FUR-tunate of meeting you. I'm FELINE good. Are you CLAW-ver with puns as I am?" Aizawa was starting to get overwhelmed at this point with all the puns and laughter. This was an introvert's worst nightmare and now it was his reality. It was humiliating. "Purr-haps I could have the PAW-sibility of meeting up you later tonight? No CAT-ch." She giggled. "What do you say?" Aizawa couldn't find words. "Paw-don me but I didn't hear your answer. What do mew think?"

"I need to go," Aizawa stated before jumping off the stage and getting the heck out of there. His face flushing and his head reeling the entire time.

"Aizawa!" Nemuri yelled, but Shota didn't respond. He had never felt more humiliated in his life. What he didn't see as he exited the room was Ms. Joke's blank and unresponsive stare. She felt utterly defeated; she had ruined her chance with her soulmate.

Aizawa ran out of the theater and into the cold air. He desperately needed to clear his head after that encounter.

"Why did I agree to this?" Aizawa muttered. "I KNEW this was a bad idea but did I listen to myself? NO. I went anyways because Nemuri begged me. I...I can't even..." He let out a frustrated groan. He couldn't even be mad at her since it wasn't her fault that happened. It was just by some unfur...unFORrtunate chance that this happened. He was leaning against the wall taking deep breaths and trying to process what just occurred. Someone else came out of the theater and walked towards him until they were shadowing over him.

"If you're not someone I know then GO AWAY," Aizawa said without looking up.

"Shota, it's me," Nemuri said. He looked up and saw Nemuri in front of him looking concerned and worried. "You okay?" Aizawa shook his head and let out a huge sigh. "I'll get the car. You stay here."

"No, I'm going with you," Aizawa responded. "I don't want anyone to see me."

"Okay," Nemuri responded. They walked towards the car in total silence with Nemuri leading the way. When they reached the car Nemuri got into the driver's seat while Shota went into the passenger side. They drove off towards Nemuri's house in silence for the first several minutes.

"Shota I..." Nemuri started.

"Don't," Aizawa interrupted. "Please don't."

"I'm sorry," Nemuri responded.

"It's not your fault," Aizawa said. "You didn't know that would happen."

"But I'm the one who dragged you to this thing," Nemuri replied. "And I'm the one raised your hand for you to participate."

"Nemuri, it's not your fault," Aizawa repeated. "What's done is done." Nemuri sighed.

"Anyways...wait," Nemuri said. She looked behind her seat. "OH...SHOot!"

"What?" Aizawa asked.

"I left my purse there!" Nemuri exclaimed. "Shoot!" She huffed out a sigh. "Well, not much I can do about it now. I'll just go back and grab it after I drop you off. Again, I'm sorry I ruined your night." Aizawa sighed.

"It's not like there was much to ruin," Aizawa told her. The rest of the ride was in silence. When they arrived Shota got out and made his way to his car. Nemuri then drove off back towards the theater while Aizawa drove home.

* * *

'Okay, where did we sit?' Nemuri thought. She was back in the theater retracing her steps. 'Wait, it should say what seat we were supposed to sit in on the tickets. Except I left them in my purse! Ugg! This is why they need to make more cute dresses with pockets! Uuugggggg!' She soon reached their seats.

"AHHHAA," Nemuri exclaimed. "Here it is." She grabbed her purse and started to walk out when someone gently grabbed her shoulder. She started to turn around. "Is there something you..." She looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Ms. Joke.

"Hey, can we talk?" Joke asked.

"Is this about your soulmate?" Nemuri guessed. Joke nodded.

"Look I know I messed up," Joke started. "Can you help me?"

* * *

Aizawa arrived home at eight-thirty which surprised Hitoshi who saw him walk in.

"You're home early," Hitoshi said. "Something happen?"

"Something like that," Aizawa responded. "Is Eri in bed?" Hitoshi nodded.

"Yeah, she's asleep," Hitoshi told him. "So what happened?"

"None of your business," Aizawa said. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Be in bed by ten. Goodnight." He then went into his bedroom and closed the door. He leaned against his door, slid down to the floor, and sighed. His phone rang. "Hey."

"Hey," Nemuri responded.

"Did you get your purse?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah I got it," Nemuri answered. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm doing alright," Aizawa said. "I just needed a breather. I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"OH, it's fine," Nemuri responded. "Completely fine." Aizawa raised his eyebrow at her tone.

"You okay?" Aizawa questioned. "You sound...ditsy."

"Oh, puu, I'm FINE," Nemuri said. "Why?"

"You sound drunk," Aizawa stated. He then heard a faint "Give it here." over the line.

"Hey, Aizawa!" Hizashi exclaimed over the line. "Sorry about Nemuri. She's being a bit weird. And no she's not drunk. Don't worry. She didn't drive drunk. Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Aizawa responded. "How was your meeting?"

"Oh. It was SSOOOOOO boring," Hizashi complained. "Honestly it could have waited till next week when we had our board meeting. But WHATEVER! And stop snickering! I know you're snickering over there."

"Oh, how did you know?" Aizawa replied dryly.

"Hhhaa, very funny," Hizashi responded sarcastically. "OH! By the way! Do you think you could meet up with me and Nemuri next week for the last day of summer get together!?"

"Sure," Aizawa answered. "I'll have to let Hitoshi know but I'll be there."

"Great!" Hizashi exclaimed. "See you then! Bye!"

"Bye," Aizawa responded but Hizashi had already ended the call. "Odd."

* * *

"He said yes?" Nemuri asked. Hizashi nodded.

"Yes, he said yes," Hizashi responded.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Hizashi gave her a confused expression.

"So why is this a good thing?" Hizashi asked. "Not that it's a bad thing but usually you're never that _ditsy _when talking with...well anyone unless you're drunk."

"I'll explain everything soon," Nemuri promised. "But first let me tell you about what happened tonight."

**No****te Updates every Thursday! And this story can also be found on Archive of M****y**** Own. Also, apologies if Ms. Joke's jokes a****ren't funny. I am not a comedian or a punny person.**


	3. Chapter 3 the Meeting

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

Aizawa woke up groggy the next morning but then again he always does. He popped his back, stretched his arms before proceeding to get out of bed. He then changed into his regular outfit of black shirt and pants and soon after went into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and his two kids. Hitoshi was the first to wake up.

"Morning," Hitoshi said.

"Morning," Aizawa responded before turning to face him. "I'm making breakfast. Eggs and sausage alright with you?" Hitoshi nodded.

"That sounds good," Hitoshi said. "May I go watch TV?"

"Hitoshi, you don't need to ask," Aizawa told him. "But yes you may." Hitoshi went into the living room while Aizawa continued to make breakfast.

"And in other news the famous comedian Ms. Joke has disappeared." That caught Aizawa's attention. He quickly dropped what he was doing and headed into the living room to watch the news report. "Yes, apparently she has decided to go off grid for a little while according to her agent. No one quite knows the cause; however, many suspect it has something t do with what occurred at her show last night." Aizawa face-palmed and messaged his temples.

"Oh no," he muttered. "Please don't tell me they..."

"Apparently last night Ms. Joe found her soulmate and called him out of the crowd. She then made several jokes before the man ran out of the theater. It is unknown whether or not the man is reason for or involved in her disappearance but here is a clip of their interaction." The minute the clip started Hitoshi recognized who the man was. He turned to Aizawa.

"Care to explain," Hitoshi said. Aizawa sighed before turning off the TV. "Is it true?"

"Yes," Aizawa answered. "And no, I don't know why she's disappeared."

"I never said you did," Hitoshi responded. "Still...why'd you run? I don't blame you; I just want to know."

"Take a good guess," Aizawa replied. "I assure you, you can't be wrong."

"So you DO want to be a reclusive hermit with no life and die in solitude?" Hitoshi teased.

"Kid..." Aizawa started. "I love you, but don't push it." Hitoshi smirked. Aizawa then remembered the eggs and sausage on the stove. "Shoot." He rushed over and thankfully nothing was burnt. He turned over the suasage and mixed the eggs before he turned his head over his shoulder. "Hey, could you go get Eri up and tell her that breakfast is ready?" Hitoshi nodded. Aizawa grabbed three plates and started serving up the eggs when his phone rang. He quickly answered it and set it to speaker.

"Hello, this is Aizawa speaking," Aizawa stated.

"Hello Aizawa, this is Nezu," the voice said. "I'm just reminding you that there is a teacher meeting next Tuesday."

"I remember," Aizawa responded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Nezu replied. "Also congratulations on making the news."

"Sir, please don't mock me," Aizawa said. "I'm going to get enough of that from the Yamadas, knowing them." He had finished dividing up the eggs.

"Oh Aizawa, do you have so little faith in your friends?" Nezu teased.

"Yes," Aizawa answered as he checked the sausage. Nezu laughed.

"Honestly I shouldn't be surprised," Nezu responded. "Have a good rest of your summer."

"You too," Aizawa said. "Bye."

"Bye," Nezu replied before hanging up. Aizawa then turned off the stovetops and served up the sausages. Eri and Hitoshi then walked in and Aizawa noticed that they were wearing matching green pj's with pink cats, except Eri's was a nightgown and Hitoshi's was a shirt and pants. Aizawa smirked. Nemuri would get a kick out of this.

"Morning daddy," Eri greeted.

"Morning sweetheart," Aizawa responded. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Eri said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and sausage," Aizawa answered. "Now could you please set the table?" Eri nodded. She quickly went to the silverware drawer while Hitoshi grabbed two mugs, one hot pink sippy cup, and the orange juice in the fridge. He poured orange juice into Eri's cup and made coffee for himself and Aizawa. Aizawa, meanwhile, just finished putting the sausage on the plates before placing them on the table and cleaning the pans he used.

"Do you take cream and sugar in your coffee Mister Aizawa?" Hitoshi asked. "I forget."

"No, I don't," Aizawa responded. With that, Hitoshi finished making the coffees and placed the drinks on the table.

"Well, in that case, we're ready," Hitoshi said. Aizawa's finished drying one of the pans before making his way to the table. Everything was in its proper place even the silverware that Eri set.

"Good job Eri," Aizawa said. Eri smiled wider in response. They all took their regular seats and began eating. "Hitoshi, is your thing with your friends at eleven or ten-thirty?" Aizawa asked.

"It's at ten-thirty," Hitoshi answered. "And it's almost nine now."

"I'll get you there," Aizawa promised. "It's at Midoriya's correct?" Hitoshi nodded.

"And it ends at five-thirty," Hitoshi reminded him.

"I'll be there," Aizawa said.

"So what are we going to do today while Toshi's gone?" Eri asked.

"We have a few errands to run and then if you're good we'll go to the park afterward," Aizawa told her.

"Yeah!" Eri exclaimed. "What kind of errands?"

"We have to go get the groceries and pick up yours and Hitoshi's school supply," Aizawa answered.

"Right school is starting soon," Hitoshi said.

"Did you finish your summer reading assignment?" Aizawa asked. Hitoshi nodded.

"Yeah, I finished it and sent it in last week," Hitoshi replied.

"Is there anything else you want for this school year that's not on the supply list?" Aizawa asked.

"Not that I can think of," Hitoshi said. "Though could I have another cat-shaped eraser?"

"Of course," Aizawa responded.

"May I have one too?" Eri asked.

"Yes you may," Aizawa said. "Are you almost done with your food?" Eri nodded.

"I'm done," Hitoshi responded. "May I be excused?" Aizawa nodded.

"Yes you may," Aizawa answered. Hitoshi then took his plate and mug to the sink where he rinsed off his dishes before placing them in the dishwasher. He then went to his room to get ready. Aizawa finished his breakfast and then rinsed his plate and mug off then proceeding to put them in the dishwasher.

"I'm done, daddy!" Eri exclaimed.

"Good," Aizawa replied. "Could you bring your plate here?" Eri walked up to him and gave him her plastic All Might plate. "Good, could you go get ready?"

"Yes daddy," Eri responded. Eri then walked to her room to go get changed. Aizawa quickly rinsed off her plate and placed it in the dishwasher. Aizawa then went to his bathroom to freshen up before putting on his black boots. And sure enough, everyone was leaving the house fifteen minutes later.

* * *

"Here we are," Aizawa said as they pulled up to Midoriya's house. "This is your stop." Aizawa parked the car and Hitoshi opened his door. "Have fun."

"Will do," Hitoshi responded. "Goodbye."

"Bye," Aizawa replied. Hitoshi grabbed his small rucksack and exited the car. Hitoshi walked up to the house and Aizawa watched him until Hitoshi walked into the house. Aizawa took the car out of park before driving off.

"Where are we going first?" Eri asked.

"We're going to the grocery store first since it's closer," Aizawa informed her. "Now what are the rules when we're in a large store?"

"Umm. Stay close to you. Don't wander off. And if I want to see something I need to let you know before going to see it," Eri stated.

"Alright," Aizawa said. "Good." They drove for about ten minutes before arriving at the nearest grocery store. Aizawa parked the car and both he and Eri unbuckled. They got out of the car and walked into the grocery store. Aizawa then grabbed one of the carts that had a red "car" on the front of it. "Ready to drive?" Eri nodded excitedly and walked into the "car" excitedly with her green bunny. Aizawa pushed the cart into the store and began his errand. He pulled out his phone to look at his list.

"Alright," Aizawa muttered. "What all do I need? Besides more juice pouches that always seem to disappear in a week." Aizawa then started loading his cart with produce with a few squeaky horn honks thrown in from Eri. Then they went off to fetch some more juice pouches and to-go applesauce since those were a favorite for all of them. They were almost there when Eri accidentally dropped it out of the "car". Eri knocked on the roof of the "car" to get Aizawa's attention. Aizawa noticed and stopped.

"What is it Eri?" Aizawa asked.

"I dropped my bunny," Eri said. "May I go grab it?"

"Okay," Aizawa responded. Eri got out of the "car" and went over to the bunny when a lady picked it up before Eri could get to it. Eri stood in front of her nervously. The lady had long brown hair, dark green eyes, and tan skin. When she saw Eri, the lady smiled. Aizawa walked over to the pair.

"Hello," the lady said to Eri. "Is this your bunny?" Eri nodded. The lady handed the bunny to Eri. "Here you go." Eri hugged her bunny.

"Thank you!" Eri responded.

"You're welcome," the lady said. Eri looked down at her bunny.

"Tell the nice lady thank you, Deku," Eri told it. Eri then moved one of the bunny's arms in an up and down motion. She then said in a lower voice. "Thank you, nice lady, for saving me." The lady laughed.

"You're welcome Deku," the lady said. "It's nice to meet you; I'm Emi Fukukado."

"Hi Ms Fukukado," Eri said in her regular voice. "I'm Eri Aizawa."

"It's nice to meet you Eri," Emi responded. Shota Aizawa didn't know what to do. He wanted to finish his shopping but he didn't know how to say politely that he needed to leave and to do so without offending Eri. Emi turned to Shota and she looked surprised but it quickly disappeared.

"I'm Emi Fukukado," Emi said. She held out her hand. Aizawa hesitantly shook it.

"Shota Aizawa," he responded.

"It's nice to meet you," Emi replied.

"Nice to meet you as well," Aizawa said.

"Well I'll let you go back to shopping," Emi responded. "Bye."

"Bye," Aizawa replied.

"Bye!" Eri exclaimed. Emi Fukukado then walked away with her grocery basket.

'Well that was odd,' Aizawa thought.


	4. Chapter 4 A Quiet Night

**Chapter 4: A Quiet Night**

Aizawa, try as he might, couldn't seem to forget Emi Fukukado from his and Eri grocery errand. He didn't even understand why either. Sure she was pretty and kind to Eri but so were other strangers he had met and they were easily out of his mind. Somehow though this woman was different but he could put his finger on how even hours later as he was picking up Hitoshi. Hitoshi walked up to the car and made his way into the passenger seat.

"So how was it?" Aizawa asked him.

"It was good," Hitoshi responded. "We mostly just talked about our summers and played video games. How were the errands?"

"Fine," Aizawa said. "We got all the stuff we needed."

"We did met a nice lady while we were getting stuff," Eri added.

"Really?" Hitoshi started.

"Yeah, I dropped Deku and she gave him back," Eri told him. Hitoshi nodded. "What was her name Daddy? It sounded a lot like mine."

"Emi," Aizawa answered. "It was Emi."

"No last name?" Hitoshi questioned teasingly.

"HA ha ha." Aizawa responded drily. "Very funny."

"Still it's kind of sorri that iou forgot," Hitoshi said.

"Hitoshi, the likelihood of me seeing her again is small," Aizawa replied. "I do not see the point in remembering something like that."

"And yet you remembered her first name," Hitoshi said. "I'm impressed. Usually, you don't care enough to remember even that much."

"Whatever," Aizawa responded. His phone then rang; he answered it over the Bluetooth and saw that it was Hizashi. "Go ahead."

"Hey Sho!" Hizashi exclaimed.

"Hi, Uncle Zashi!" Eri said.

"Hi Sweetheart," Hizashi responded. "Hitoshi, you here too?"

"Yeah," Hitoshi replied. "How's the show?"

"It's good, going good," Hizashi informed him. "How's life?" Hitoshi shrugged his shoulder.

"Uh. As boring as usual," Hitoshi told him.

"So you guys seen the news?" Hizashi asked.

"Yes, so we are aware of it," Aizawa responded. "So there is NO NEED to tease me." Hizashi fake gasped.

"You would dare assume that I brought it up only to tease you?" Hizashi said in fake shock. "I'm hurt."

"No you're not," Aizawa replied. "Admit it you're not."

"All I was going to say was that you made quite the TV debut," Hizashi responded. "Might even top mine."

"Very funny Hizashi," Aizawa said sarcastically. "You should consider becoming a comedian. And don't you dare make a joke about my situation."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Hizashi replied. "Have a good evening! Bye!"

"Bye," Everyone else responded. The call ended.

"Daddy, what was Uncle Zashi talking about?" Eri asked.

* * *

"Wait you saw him at the grocery store?!" Nemuri exclaimed over the phone. "You...you DID!" She screeched in pure delight much to her husband's confusion. "Did he... He didn't. Good. Don't worry. He's probably forgotten by now. See you on Friday? Alright, bye." Nemuri hung up before looking at Hizashi's confused face.

"Do I even want to know?" Hizashi asked.

"You know, this time, you just might," Nemuri answered.

"Really?" Hizashi questioned. "And why would that be?"

"Because this time it involves a mutual friend," Nemuri said. "you see I was on the phone with Emi."

"I'm all ears," Hizashi responded.

"Well you see..." Nemuri started.

* * *

Dinner went without a hitch and so did Eri's bedtime storytime. Aizawa was currently in his room looking over his curriculum for this next year.

"I wonder if any of last year's first years will be back in class," Aizawa muttered. "I know Hitoshi will be in my class and so will Jiro and Kaminari but I'm not so sure about the others. I think they were just doing it for the credits or their parents forced them. So who knows. I probably should have Hitoshi; he would know if his friends were coming back."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you grew attached to my class," Hitoshi said from the doorway. Aizawa looked up at him and smirked.

"Eavesdropping now?" Aizawa teased. Hitoshi smiled. "What is it?" Hitoshi walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Aizawa.

"I wanted to ask you something," Hitoshi said.

"Go ahead," Aizawa replied.

"I was re-reading some of my earlier story chapters," Hitoshi started. "And it got me thinking."

"Spit it out kid," Aizawa responded.

"Why didn't you become a full-time musician?" Hitoshi asked. Aizawa was shocked at the question. Where did this come from?

"What is this story about exactly?" Aizawa asked.

"Well, I kind of based it off us," Hitoshi said. "And I was re-reading the part where"you" tell "me" that you should never let someone talk out of pursuing your passions. And I wondered why you didn't pursue yours. From what Hizashi has told me you have more than enough talent and skill to make it as a musician. So why aren't you?" Aizawa sighed.

"The reason I always tell you kids that is because I let that happen to me when I was your age. It was one of my big regrets for a while. Now my only excuse now is that I've mostly lost interest in it. I don't see the point in going into the music industry now. Does that answer your question?" Aizawa responded. Hitoshi nodded.

"Yeah, makes sense," Hitoshi said before yawning. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Aizawa responded. Hitoshi walked back to his room; Aizawa sighed. "Why do I keep telling myself that? I know it's a lie. I honestly don't even know why I keep telling myself that." Truth be told he still wanted to be a musician except he didn't want to put himself up on a stage. Hizashi had recommended and begged him to play some of his songs on his radio station, but Aizawa always said no. He still had the dream but he had lost the passion which in his mind was worse.

* * *

Emi Fukukado was currently at her home thinking about her day. She had NOT expected to see Aizawa at grocery store and now it was all she could think about. She was a bit worried though.

"Does he have a wife?" Emi questioned. "I mean, that girl with him had to be his daughter. I didn't even think to ask. Wait if he was married she would have told me, right? Right?"


	5. Chapter 5 The Party

**Chapter 5: The Party**

A week pasted by rather quickly and soon enough it time for the end of summer party with his friends. Aizawa got Eri a babysitter since Hitoshi wanted to spend the last day of summer with his friends so he was free to go. He dressed up in his normal outfit, black shirt and pants, before heading to the Yamadas house where the party was being held. Aizawa rang the doorbell and Nemuri opened it.

"Shota! Come on in!" Nemuri exclaimed. She moved to the side and let Aizawa in. Aizawa walked in and saw Hizashi, Kan (Vlad King), Ishiyama (Cementoss), Yagi (All Might), and Inui (Hound Dog).

"Aizawa! Glad you made it," Yagi said. "It's good to see you again!"

"You saw me yesterday at the meeting," Aizawa responded.

"Aizawa be nice," Hizashi told him.

"Is there anything here that's spiked?" Aizawa asked.

"The punch should be," Kan informed him. Aizawa walked over towards the punch bowl and got himself a drink.

"SO who is actually looking forward to going back?!" Hizashi exclaimed. Yagi hesitantly raised his hand.

"I am...," Yagi started.

"No you're not," Ishiyama responded. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Hizashi replied.

"I'm fine with school just not the grading," Inui told him.

"Same with me," Ishiyama added.

"Agreed," Kan said. "Grading is a nightmare."

"Grading's not that bad," Nemuri stated.

"Easy for you to say," Kan started. "You're an ART teacher. You do not even have to assign paperwork if you wanted."

"Actually I do," Nemuri told him. "But I don't have to assign a lot. I do have to make a midterm and final."

"Why and how though?" Yagi asked. "How do you even make a midterm or final for art?" He turned to Aizawa. "How do you make one for music?" Aizawa shrugged.

"The same way you make yours," Aizawa responded. "With a computer."

"OOOOooooohhhhh, bbbbuuuuurrrrrnnnnn," Nemuri said.

"Alright, everyone! I know we said faculty only! Bbbuuuuttt..." Hizashi started.

"Get to the point Zashi," Aizawa replied.

"I invited a friend," Hizashi said. A young woman with long brown hair, dark green eyes, and tan skin. "Everyone this is Emi Fukukado!" Aizawa choked on his drink at that. What?!

"Hi!" Emi exclaimed as she waved to them. "It's nice to meet you!"

"You too," Yagi said. He walked up to her and extended his hand. "I'm Toshinori Yagi." Email shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"You too!" Emi responded.

"I'm Sekjiro Kan," Kan told her.

"I'm Ken Ishiyama," Ishiyama said.

"Ryo Inui," Inui added.

"Shota Aizawa," Aizawa informed her.

"OH, it's nice to see you again!" Emi exclaimed. Everyone, except the Yamadas, looked at him with surprised looks.

"It's not what you think," Aizawa responded.

"And here I thought you were single," Kan replied.

"I still am," Aizawa told them. Emi sighed in relief when she heard that but thankfully for her, no one heard her. "I met her grocery shopping last week and THAT'S IT."

"Aaahhh, you're baconing my heart," Emi responded. Nemuri and Hizashi were the only ones who laughed besides while everyone else gave them weird looks.

"I don't get it," Yagi stated.

"It's...funny...because she...she said...BACON instead... of breaking," Hizashi explained through laughs.

"Ooooohhh, okay, I get it," Yagi responded.

"I don't see the humor in it," Aizawa said.

"Come on Aizawa don't be so soFishticated," Emi replied. Hizashi and Nemuri continued laughing with her. Aizawa sighed. "So who teaches what?"

"I'm the guidance counselor," Inui answered.

"Gym," Ishiyama said.

"I teach a lot of business courses," Yagi said.

"I teach biology," Kan informed her.

"What about you Aizawa?" Emi asked.

"I teach music and a few of the law courses," Aizawa responded.

"Ooooohhh, that's pretty cool!" Emi replied.

"So what is your profession?" Yagi asked.

"I work in a small bakery with my family," Emi answered. "It's been my family for a long time. We come from long lines of bakers. You can say we are INBRED." The Yamadas laughed, Yagi chuckled nervously, and Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"So what is it like teaching the next generation?" Emi asked.

"Tiring," Aizawa said. "I miss having sanity."

"Same here," Kan responded. "Grading is a nightmare and teenagers pull some of the stupidest stunts."

"Like what?" Emi asked.

"Bakugo blew up something up during a lab last year," Kan said. "And so did Monoma."

"How either of them blew something up during that lab just astonishes me," Ishiyama responded. "It's not like there were any explosive materials in that lab."

"That's them for you," Inui replied. "Hopefully they won't do anything similar in chemistry."

"Wishful thinking if I ever heard it," Aizawa stated. "Knowing them we'll have to repair something before the month's over."

"Well best of luck dealing with their "explosive" personalities," Emi added before giggling. Somehow she was still able to get some laughs. Aizawa then noticed something particular.

"How come you don't have a string around your finger?" Aizawa asked pointing to her right hand. Emi pulled it up and examined it in shock.

"Oh, I didn't notice," Emi responded. Her smile returned to her face. "Silly me! Anyway, what do you call a cat that loves to play music Aizawa?" Aizawa didn't respond. "Are you going to ask? Come on Aizawa be a fair sport!" Aizawa sighed.

"Fine," Aizawa muttered. "I don't know what."

"A MEW-sician," Emi responded. Aizawa snorted. Why were these kinds of puns his weakness? "HA! You laughed."

"I snorted," Aizawa corrected. "There's a difference. Don't get hiss-terical." Yagi spat out his drink onto Inui in utter disbelief.

"Hey!" Inui exclaimed in annoyance.

"Sorry," Yagi apologized.

"Guys are we gonna ignore the fact that Aizawa made a pun?" Hizashi remarked.

"A terrible one at that," Nemuri muttered unaware that he heard her.

"Says the one who makes inappropriate jokes about the body during an ART class," Aizawa retorted. Nemuri blushed bright red.

"How did you know about that!?" Nemuri exclaimed.

"So it IS true?" Aizawa responded.

"Yes but I wanna know how you knew," Nemuri said.

"My son's in your class remember?" Aizawa reminder her.

"Right, dang snitch," Nemuri replied.

"If you would teach instead of tell inappropriate jokes then there would be no need for there to BE a snitch," Aizawa told her.

"OOOoooHHHhhh, BURN!" Hizashi exclaimed.

"Son?" Emi questioned.

"He's adopted," Aizawa informed her.

"And so is that precious bean you met at the grocery store," Nemuri told her. "Which means he's single."

"If you're going to try and set me up again..." Aizawa started.

"Actually I was wondering if you would give me your phone number," Emi responded.

"Does anyone else feel like the third wheel?" Ishiyama whispered to Yagi and Inui.

"Totally," Inui responded.

"Agreed," Yagi said.

"Why would I give you my phone number?" Aizawa asked.

"Because I think you're cool and I want to hang out with you more!" Emi answered. Aizawa was a bit taken aback at that. "Besides I want to put a smile on your face or get you to laugh!"

"Good luck with that," Aizawa responded. "I don't laugh and I don't want to hear a million jokes at my emotional expense."

"So will you or will you not give me your phone number?" Emi asked. Aizawa pulled out his phone.

"I'll give it to you only if you promise not to wake me up before 5 and don't send me memes constantly," Aizawa told her. "Deal?"

"Deal," Emi responded. "And I will make you laugh one way or another."

**HERE. WE. GO.**


	6. Chapter 6 First Day

**Chapter 6: First Day**

The next day school started and work resumed for Aizawa and Nemuri. That morning Aizawa took Eri to elementary school before heading to U.A with Hitoshi.

"Ready for another school year?" Aizawa asked him.

"Not really," Hitoshi admitted.

"Good, no one else is either," Aizawa responded.

"No one else? Or just you?" Hitoshi teased.

"You're going to need to watch the teasing when we're at school," Aizawa told him. "I'm your teacher on U.A grounds."

"Yes sir," Hitoshi responded with a smile. Aizawa parked the car and both walked into U.A.

"See you later," Aizawa said. Both split once they reached the hallways. Hitoshi went towards homeroom while Aizawa went to his law course classroom. He walked into the classroom and noticed immediately how empty it was. "Well at least I get a few minutes of peace before my students start arriving."

"Hey Aizawa!" Aizawa turned to see Nemuri in the doorway. "You ready for this?"

"No," Aizawa told her. "And don't you have a class?"

"I do but not yet," Nemuri said. "Besides school doesn't start for another thirty minutes."

"Don't you have to prepare for class at least?" Aizawa questioned.

"No and you can spare a few minutes," Nemuri responded. "So what did you think of the party last night?"

"Fine," Aizawa said.

"Just fine?" Nemuri questioned. "Not extraordinary?"

"You should know by now that word is not in my vocabulary," Aizawa told her.

"Fair enough," Nemuri responded. "Soo what did you think of Emi?"

"I'm not answering that," Aizawa stated.

"Why not?" Nemuri asked.

"Because you'll twist whatever I say to fit your shipping agenda," Aizawa replied. Nemuri fake gasped in horror.

"Shota! I'm offended," Nemuri said in fake shock. "How could you say such a thing?"

"It's not hard," Aizawa told her.

"What did you think of her?" Nemuri asked again.

"If you're only going to ask about Emi then please leave," Aizawa said.

"If you give an answer, I will leave," Nemuri responded.

"Fine," Aizawa replied with a snort. "She's alright."

"Just alright?" Nemuri questioned.

"I gave you an answer," Aizawa stated.

"COME ON. I need DETAILS," Nemuri exclaimed.

"She's alright and a good person," Aizawa responded. "You are not going to get any more details than that."

"Fine, I'll stop asking," Nemuri said. "Also I need a stapler." Aizawa raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you have one?" Aizawa questioned.

"Yes but someone stole it because it's not where I put it," Nemuri informed him. Aizawa went over to his desk and pulled one of the drawers out. He handed Nemuri his stapler.

"Be sure to bring it back," Aizawa told her.

"Thank you," Nemuri replied before leaving his room.

"I'm not getting that back," Aizawa muttered. His phone binged and he pulled it out. He saw that he had received a text message from Emi.

_"Hey Aizawa! Just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day back on the job! Best of luck dealing with all those teenagers!_

Aizawa was surprised by the text but appreciated it none the less. He then texted back the following.

_Thank you for your text. Have a good day at work as well._

Aizawa then put his phone back in his pocket. He took a quick look around his room making sure he had everything before going into his sleeping bag and sleeping on the floor.

* * *

Hitoshi walked into his homeroom class and saw Iida and Yaoyorozu. They were mid-conversation when Hitoshi entered the room and they quickly turned to greet him.

"Hi Shinso," Yaoyorozu greeted. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well," Hitoshi responded. "And technical it's Aizawa now."

"OH, it's official?" Yaoyorozu said. Hitoshi nodded. "That's great!" She turned to Iida. "Did you know?" Iida nodded.

"Yes! He told us last week during our hang out," Iida informed her.

"Well congratulations," Yaoyorozu responded. "Apologizes for calling you Shinso. It's going to take a while for me to get use to calling you Aizawa."

"You can call me Hitoshi if you want," Hitoshi suggested.

"Absolutely not, that is disrespectful," Iida stated.

"It isn't if I give you permission," Hitoshi replied. "Besides it'll make music class easier since Dad's still teaching it."

"Oh right, I forgot about that," Yaoyorozu said. "Are either of you taking music again?" Hitoshi nodded.

"I am," Hitoshi answered. "How about you Iida?"

"Yes I am taking the class again," Iida responded. "What about you Yaoyorozu?"

"Sadly no," Yaoyorozu informed them. "I had to drop it so I could take Calculus."

"Oh," Hitoshi replied.

"But it's fine," Yaoyorozu told him. "I'm still going to practice my harp so that next year when I take the class I won't be rusty."

"Good plan, " Hitoshi responded. Bakugo then walked into the classroom. "Hey, Bakugo." He snuffed in response.

"Hey Baggy Eyes," Bakugo said. He then turned to the other two. "Four-Eyes. Ponytail." He then walked to his seat.

'I guess some things don't change,' Hitoshi thought. 'I'm surprised he remembered our nicknames.'

"You know Bakugo the swear jar is part of this year's homeroom teacher's policies," Hitoshi told him. Bakugo turned in Hitoshi's direction.

"You're bluffing," Bakugo said. "Only Mister..." Hitoshi shook his head.

"No it's going to be a thing this year as well," Hitoshi responded.

"How would you know?" Bakugo stated.

"You forget that my dad and unofficial aunt are both faculty members," Hitoshi told him. "Which means I know the standard policies for the majority of the staff. And our homeroom teacher this year has a swear jar. So I'd watch your language if I were you."

"Don't tell me what to f..." Bakugo started.

"Hey Bakugou," Kirishima said as he entered the room. Bakugo turned towards his best friend. "How was your summer? I'm sorry I couldn't attend any of our group's hangouts but there was always something that came up and..." Bakugo sighed as he calmed down.

"It's fine Weird Hair," Bakugo responded. "Don't worry about it."

"OH hey, Yaoyorozu," Kirishima greeted. "Iida. Shinso how are you doing?"

"It's Aizawa," Hitoshi corrected.

"OH rEAllY?" Kirishima said. "Congrats! How are you and Eri doing?"

"We're good," Hitoshi answered. "Eri starts school today as well. She's doing a lot better."

"That's great," Kirishima responded. "You should bring her for sibling day. I'm sure the class would love to see her again."

"What are you guys talking about?" Shouji asked as he entered the room.

"We were saying that Aizawa should bring Eri for sibling day," Kirishima said. Shouji raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Shouji questioned.

"He means Baggy Eyes," Bakugo told him.

"OH that makes more sense," Shouji responded. Then Kaminari burst into the room.

"Sssoooo who's excited for the start of a new year of high school!?" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Absolutely no one," Bakugo stated.

"Good cause for a second I thought it was just me," Kaminari said.

"I am..." Yaoyorozu started.

"No you're not," Hitoshi responded.

* * *

"Emi!" her father exclaimed. Emi looked up from her phone in surprise. "Are those treats iced yet?"

"OH shot," Emi muttered. She then remembered the pastries that still needed to be iced. She resumed icing the rest of the treats. "Almost! Just a few more!" She quickly and carefully finished them before placing them on a plate to go in the display. Her father came up behind her to examine the treats. Her father was a tall man with seafoam green hair and brown eyes.

"Good work," her father told her.

"Thanks," Emi replied.

"And it's good to have you back," her father said.

"It's good to be back," Emi responded. "How soon till opening?"

"About twenty minutes," her father informed her. "So you'd better get that apron off and get ready to man the cashier." Emi smiled at his teasing tone.

"Yes sir," Emi replied. She went into the kitchen and took off her apron. She then accidentally ran into her older sister, Mai. "OH sorry!"

"It's fine," she replied. Mai was a little shorter than Emi, had natural long brown hair, and green eyes. "You alright?"

"I'm good," Emi said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Mai told her. "Just working as always. You?"

"Oh you know...just...living the dream," Emi responded with a fake smile.

"Emi, why did you come back?" Mai asked. "We're happy to have you back but... it kind of seemed out of the blue." Emi's smile dropped and was replaced with unease.

"Well...work's just gotten rough lately and I wanted to a break," Emi said.

"Is it at all related to the fiasco with your soulmate?" Mai asked. Emi sighed before nodding.

"Yes," Emi admitted. "I really messed up Mai."

"I know," Mai responded. "I watched the news. From what I saw he looked very flustered and embarrassed."

"I know," Emi replied. "But I figured that out too late."

"Yeah, it's an introvert's worst nightmare to be humiliated on a stage in front of people," Mai stated. "I get the need for a break but why the brown wig?"

"Well after my show his friend came back since she forgot her purse," Emi started. "I recognized her as being the one who ran after him. So I talked to her for a bit and exchanged numbers and now..."

"And now you're trying to get to know him but as yourself. Correct?" Mai asked. Emi nodded. "Emi..."

"Mai I..." Emi started.

"Let me finish," Mai interrupted. "Emi I want you to be happy. But BE CAREFUL. If he finds out then he might see it as you toying with him. So make sure you're being honest in your intent and with him. Okay?"

"Okay," Emi answered.

"Also make sure you tell him eventually," Mai added. "It's better if he finds out from you then from some stranger or something."

"Will do," Emi responded with a smile.

"Now that we've got that serious talk out of the way," Mai started. "There's something I have to know."

"What?" Emi asked.

"Is he hot?" Mai asked.

"Mai!" Emi exclaimed causing her sister to laugh uncontrollably.

"Come on Emi. I have to know," Mai said. "The blurry camera image from the news doesn't count."

"Yes he is hot," Emi responded.

"Description please," Mai replied. "I need details." Emi quickly pulled out her phone and scrolled through her photos.

"I have a photo of him at the party last night," Emi said. She pulled it up and handed the phone to Mai. "The one with the black hair is him."

"Wow, he is hot," Mai stated. "You know Emi if you don't want him I'll take him."

"MAI!" Emi exclaimed at her sister's teasing. Mai started laughing and Emi took the phone back. "He's MY soulmate. Get your own."

"Okay, okay," Mai said as she came down from her laughing fit. "In all seriousness though what's his name?"

"His name is Aizawa," Emi told her. "Shota Aizawa."


	7. Chapter 7 Accidental Meeting

**Chapter 7: Accidental Meeting**

"Hey Shota! My friend! My homey!" Nemuri exclaimed as she walked into Aizawa's music room where Shota was eating his lunch. "My bestest friend in the entire world!"

"What do you want Nemuri?" Shota asked. Nemuri fake gasped.

"Shota! I'm offended," Nemuri responded. "And technically it's Ishiyama that needs something."

"What does he need?" Aizawa asked.

"He would like a cherry pastry from that bakery on the Fifth Street," Nemuri told him.

"Okay, so why doesn't he just go and get it himself?" Aizawa questioned. "He's got a free period just like the rest of us."

"Well...there MAY have been an incident during last period's gym class," Nemuri responded.

"Even so why does it have to be me?" Aizawa questioned. "Why didn't you go get it?"

"Because I'm helping clean up," Nemuri replied. "And so are many others."

"Okay, I'll go," Aizawa said before getting up and walking out his room. He then walked on Third before turning onto Fifth. He spotted the bakery fairly easily since it was the most brightly colored building on the street. It easily stood out with its bright green walls and orange signs. He walked inside and made his way up to the counter. There was a young woman with long brown hair.

"Welcome to Sweet n Smile Bakery! How may I.." the woman turned around and gave a gasp in surprise at the sight of Aizawa. "Aizawa?"

"Emi?" Aizawa questioned. Emi's surprise turned into a smile.

"In the flesh!" Emi exclaimed. "I'm surprised to see you here. You don't seem like the type that would be into sweets."

"I'm not," Aizawa replied. "I'm doing this for a colleague. Apparently there was an incident during one of classes and he requested a pastry. Though now I'm thinking Nemuri lied just so I would see you."

"No, I don't think so," Emi responded. "I never told her where exactly I worked. Anyways, how are you?"

"Alright," Aizawa stated. "You?"

"I'm doing well," Emi said. "How are your students doing? Annoying you too much yet?"

"Yes, but some more than others," Aizawa replied.

"Emi, there are other people in line," Mai teased. "So, stop talking to the hot guy and get his order." Emi glared at her sister.

"Mai, that was not necessary," Emi responded. Aizawa raised his eyebrow. Mai turned towards Aizawa and smiled.

"My sister thinks you're hot," Mai told him. The pair froze but for two different reasons. Aizawa's was shock and embarrassment while Emi's was anger and fluster.

"Mai!" Emi exclaimed.

"Can I just have a cherry pastry, please?" Aizawa asked. "I would like to get back to school before my lunch break is over."

"Of course," Emi responded. She went over to the display glass and pulled out one cherry pastry before putting it in a brown paper bag. "That'll be three and fifty." Aizawa pulled out his wallet and gave her four one-dollar bills.

"Keep the change," Aizawa replied. "Thank you."

"Have a good day," Emi said. Aizawa nodded before leaving the bakery. Emi glared at her sister.

"Did you HAVE to tell him I found him attractive?" Emi questioned.

"Totally," Mai said.

"Emi! Who was that guy you were talking to?" their father asked from the back room. Emi glared daggers.

"I hate you so much right now," Emi told her.

"I know you mean love," Mai replied.

* * *

It turns out there HAD been an incident during gym. Apparently one of the students had thrown a ball at wall which knocked over one of banners, which cause a chain-reaction of things breaking and surprisingly it wasn't Bakugo. Aizawa gave Ishiyama his cherry pastry before heading back to his class. The school day went about as normal though most of the day was spent going over the classroom policies and procedures. Soon enough the day was over, and everyone started heading home. Aizawa was currently in his music room cleaning-up from his last class when Hitoshi walked in.

"You ready to go?" Aizawa asked. Hitoshi nodded. Aizawa grabbed his bag and walked out the door with his son. "How was your day?" Hitoshi shrugged.

"Boring really," Hitoshi admitted. "The majority of them were just going over classroom procedures and policies. And giving us papers for our parents to sign. Oh, that reminds me." He pulled a folded out a piece of paper before handing it to Aizawa. "These are all the papers you have to sign."

"Joy," Aizawa responded sarcastically. They walked out to his car and got inside before driving off to Eri's school. A bing came from Aizawa's phone. "Hey Siri. Read text."

"You have a text from Emi Fukukado," Siri stated. "Hey Aizawa, would you like to hang out sometime over this weekend. Would you like to reply?"

"Yes," Aizawa responded.

"Okay," Siri said. "What did you want to say?"

"What did you have in mind?" Aizawa asked.

"Your message says, 'What did you have in mind?' Are you ready to send it?" Siri asked.

"Yes," Aizawa answered.

"Okay," Siri replied. Hitoshi gave Aizawa a puzzled look.

"What?" Aizawa said.

"Nothing," Hitoshi responded. "Can we listen to music?"

"Go ahead," Aizawa told him. Hitoshi turned on the stereo and selected slot 4; the music started playing from the CD player.

"_One foot after the other, one branch then to another_," Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"THIS soundtrack again?" Aizawa questioned. Hitoshi shrugged his shoulders.

"I like it," Hitoshi responded. Aizawa sighed.

'Don't understand why though,' Aizawa thought. 'He's not a big musical person. Unless Hizashi told him.'

_ "I suddenly fell the branch give way. I'm on the ground. My arm goes numb." _Aizawa's phone starts flashing signifying that he has received a text.

"Hey Siri, read text," Aizawa says. The music stops.

"You have a new message from Emi Fukukado. 'Not really. What do you like to do?' Want to reply?"

"No," Aizawa responded as he messaged his forehead as he tried to think.

* * *

"You just had to tell mom and dad about him, didn't you?" Emi said as she and Mai were cleaning up the kitchen.

"Not my fault dad asked about him," Mai responded.

"But did you have to tell them that I like him?" Emi asked. "Especially when I'm not sure he likes me."

"Emi, I know you, you wouldn't tell him or if you did it would be in a manner that made it sound like a joke," Mai told her.

"True," Emi admitted. "And you're lucky they believed that I just want to be his friend."

"Come on, him meeting them wouldn't be THAT bad," Mai said.

"Mai, I barely know him," Emi started. "And I would like to get know him without worrying about my parents condemning or judging him."

"So, what do plan on doing with him this weekend?" Mai asked.

"I sent him a text asking what he'd want to do," Emi responded. "I haven't gotten answer yet."

"You don't have any ideas?" Mai guessed.

"I thought about a movie but that doesn't really help you get to know someone," Emi said.

"Unless you want to know their movie taste," Mai added. "Go out to dinner?"

"But then it sounds more like a date," Emi replied. "This is just between two wannabe friends."

"Game night?" Mai suggested.

"That's more fun if there are more people," Emi responded. Emi felt her phone vibrate. She dried her hands before pulling it out and reading her text. Emi smiled before texting, '_Sounds good. See you then! :)._'

"What did he suggest?" Mai asked.

"He asked if we could go to the cat café near his house on Saturday at 7," Emi informed her.

"CUTE!" Mai exclaimed. "Take pictures for me?"

"No promises," Emi told her.


	8. Chapter 8 Evening Hangouts

**Chapter 8: Evening Hangouts**

When his dad told him, he was going out on Saturday with a friend, Hitoshi had a feeling this was different then when he goes to hang out with Uncle Zashi and Aunt Nemmy.

"Who's the friend?" Hitoshi asked. "Someone from school?"

"No, her name's Emi Fukukado," Aizawa informed him.

"So, it's your girlfriend?" Hitoshi asked.

"No," Aizawa told him. "She's just a friend."

"So, you want me to watch Eri again?" Hitoshi guessed.

"If you don't mind that is," Aizawa responded.

"No, we'll be fine," Hitoshi said.

"Good, I'll be back at about 8:30," Aizawa informed him. "There's some ramen in the fridge from dinner if you get hungry. Don't be afraid to call if something comes up." He grabbed his keys off the counter before heading up to Eri's room to tell her goodbye. Hitoshi sighed; he had a feeling this would not be the last time his dad would be leaving to with that woman. And to honest, Hitoshi wasn't quite sure how to feel about it.

* * *

Emi arrived at the cat café five minutes before seven. She set down her green and purple stripped bag onto a table near the door before ordering a pumpkin spice latte. She sat down and checked her phone to see if Aizawa had sent her a message as she sipped her drink. Aizawa arrived a few minutes later and ordered a black coffee before sitting down across from Emi.

"Hey," Emi greeted.

"Hey," Aizawa repeated.

"How's your week been?" Emi asked.

"Good, yours?" Aizawa asked.

"It's been good just usual stuff," Emi answered. Silence proceeded for a good couple of minutes. "So…you come here a lot?"

"Yeah," Aizawa replied. "I used to come here to grade. And my apartment doesn't allow pets, so this makes up for it."

"So. you're a cat person?" Emi guessed. Aizawa nodded.

"You?" Aizawa asked.

"Oh, well, I…" Emi started.

"A black coffee for Aizawa," a woman at the counter announced. Aizawa got out of his chair and took his cup from the woman. He walked back and sat down in his seat.

"What did you get?" Emi asked.

"Black coffee," Aizawa answered.

"Really?" Emi questioned. "But it's so bitter." Aizawa shrugged his shoulders.

"What did you get?" Aizawa responded.

"A pumpkin spice latte," Emi answered.

"Oh, so you're one of those people," Aizawa said.

"What do you mean?" Emi asked.

"You're one of the people that's on the 'pumpkin spice everything' train," Aizawa explained.

"No! Well, maybe a little," Emi said. "Okay so what if I am?" Aizawa shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it," Aizawa responded. "I was just making a statement. You never answered my question."

"About cats and dogs?" Emi guessed. "Well I like both, but I lean more towards dogs." Aizawa took a sip of his black coffee before setting it back on the table.

"Well excuse me," Aizawa responded as he got out of his chair and made his way towards the door.

"Wait you're leaving?" Emi questioned.

"No," Aizawa responded. "What gave you that impression?" Emi noticed that his face looked serious.

"Aizawa, this is not funny," Emi said. "Are you seriously going to leave just because I said I like dogs more than cats?" Aizawa's eyebrows raised slightly.

"I never said that," Aizawa replied. "I just said excuse me."

"But that means you're leaving and given context you were implying that was the reason," Emi said as she stood up. A spark of mischief light in Aizawa's eyes.

"I did?" Aizawa questioned. "How so?"

"Uh. But you… you said," Emi started before huffing. "Forget it." She then noticed that Aizawa was holding and petting a calico cat. "Were you even listening?!"

"To which part?" Aizawa asked which infuriated Emi even more. She looked very red in the face but whether from embarrassment, anger, or both was unclear.

"You, inFURiating, obnoxious, CATistrafic excuse of a human being!" Emi exclaimed. Then the dam broke. Aizawa smiled before chuckling which quickly turned into laughter. Emi was confused. What just happened?

"CATistrafic excuse of a human being," Aizawa repeated. "OH. Now that's just…" He laughed before eventually calming down. "Relax Fukukado. I said excuse me as in I need to go to the restroom. Not as in I'm leaving."

"OH," Emi realized. She then laughed at her silliness. "Sorry about that. I thought for a minute you were teasing me."

"I was when I finally realized what you meant," Aizawa responded. "So, I figured teasing you a bit more wouldn't hurt."

'And she's kind of cute when flustered,' Aizawa thought. 'Wait, what?'

"THAT'S your idea of teasing?" Emi questioned as Aizawa continued to pet the cat.

"If you think that's bad, ask Nemuri about April Fool's Day a few years ago," Aizawa told her.

"Are you always so mean to your friends?" Emi asked.

"NO, though it's not like they're saints themselves," Aizawa responded.

"So, you're all mean to each other?" Emi said.

"That's one way to put it," Aizawa replied. Aizawa put the cat down. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I still need to use the restroom."

"OH, sorry about that!" Emi said. "I'll be at the table."

* * *

"Toshi?" Eri asked as she came down to the living room where Hitoshi was sitting on the coach. Hitoshi closed his notebook and smiled.

"Hey Eri," Hitoshi said. "What is it?"

"Umm, do you, would you mind playing with me?" Eri asked. Hitoshi placed it on the coach.

"I'd love to play with you," Hitoshi responded before getting up to follow his now smiling sister to her room. "So, what do you want to play?" Eri paused to think.

"Princess!" Eri exclaimed. "Wait we need Daddy to play that game." Eri's smile started to fade.

"Wait. What if…" Hitoshi started. He took Eri's rabbit, Deku, from her bed. "Deku is the princess; I'm the evil dragon, and you're the knight in shinning armor. Sound good?" Eri smiled and nodded.

"Can I put Deku in place?" Eri asked. Hitoshi gave her, Deku and Eri quickly built a tower out of jumbo legos. Hitoshi went to his room to grab the plastic armor and sword. When he came back, Eri had finished building the tower and had placed Deku on top. Hitoshi smiled.

* * *

_The dragon had kidnapped Princess Deku and now it was to the daring, chivalrous…"_

* * *

"What does chivalrous mean?" Eri asked.

"It means, um, it means courteous, kind, good, things like that," Hitoshi explained.

"Oh. Okay," Eri responded.

* * *

_It was up the daring, chivalrous knight Eri to save the Princess from the horrible, monstrous dragon, Kai Chisaki. Eri approached the tower where Princess Deku was being detained. She ran up to it when suddenly Kai Chisaki the dragon appeared. He was blocking Eri's way to the tower. Eri pulled out her sword and ran towards the beast. The dragon blew his fire at the knight, but she blocked using her shield. Eri ran in between the dragon's legs and made her way to the tower. But the dragon was not letting her succeed so easily. He grabbed her and laughed. Eri struggled, but to no avail._

_ "Give up knight," the dragon said._

_ "NO!" Eri yelled. She stabbed the dragon in the hand causing it to release her. Eri then ran up, jumped, and stabbed the dragon in the heart. The dragon wince before wallowing in pain and collapsing to the ground dead. Eri ran up the tower and raced to meet the princess._

_ "Princess, you are safe," Eri assured Deku._

_ "OH, thank you knight Eri," Princess Deku responded in a high squeaky voice._

* * *

"Toshi!" Eri exclaimed through giggles.

"What?" Hitoshi responded.

"Your voice sounds funny," Eri said.

"Funny?" Hitoshi repeated teasingly. "Funny?" He grabbed his sister and started tickling her. "What's so funny?"

"Toshi! …. stop!….it!" Eri exclaimed through laughing. He kept laughing and Hitoshi kept tickling. Then the door opened, and Hitoshi stopped when he saw Aizawa standing in the doorway. Aizawa walked over to them and bent down. He smiled before grabbing Hitoshi and tickling him.

"What…the!" Hitoshi exclaimed before he burst out laughing. "Eri…"

"I'll save you!" Eri exclaimed. She jumped onto Hitoshi's back which helped Hitoshi bring Aizawa to the ground.

"Team take down!" Hitoshi exclaimed. Aizawa smiled.

"Alright, you got me," Aizawa responded. "Now, would you getting off me. You're both right on my stomach."

"OH, sorry," Toshi said before he got up. Aizawa sat up and noticed Eri was still in his lap. She hugged him and Aizawa returned it.

"You alright sweetie?" Aizawa asked.

"I'm just glad you're back," Eri admitted. "Could you please read me a bedtime story?"

"Of course," Aizawa responded. "But first how about you go get ready bed okay?" Eri nodded and let Aizawa go. She ran off towards the bathroom to brush her teeth leaving Hitoshi and Aizawa alone.

"How was it?" Hitoshi asked.

"It was good," Aizawa answered. "She is quite the character. Anyways." He pulled out a brown bag from outside the room and handed it to Hitoshi. "I got you your favorite." Hitoshi opened the bag and smiled.

"Thank you," Hitoshi responded.

"So, I was thinking tomorrow we could all head to the park," Aizawa said. "You up for it?"

"Sounds good to me," Hitoshi replied.


	9. Chapter 9 Sunday Family Time

**Chapter 9: Sunday Family Time**

The Aizawa family always loved going to the park especially Eri. She loved playing in the jungle gym especially when Hitoshi agreed to play with her. It always brought a smile to Aizawa's face. He typically graded papers during this time but he kept an eye on them. Currently, Hitoshi was helping Eri across the monkey bars while Aizawa was sitting on a bench in the shade grading papers.

"Okay, I'm going to let go," Hitoshi told her calmly. "You think you can make it to the other side without me?"

"Yes, I can," Eri said in a determined voice.

"Okay," Hitoshi responded. "THREE. TWO. ONE." Hitoshi lowered his arms and placed them at his side, but he was still on guard in case he needed to grab her if she fell. Eri then grabbed the next bar and swung over. She grabbed the next bar and then the next.

"Daddy! Look!" Eri exclaimed. Aizawa looked up and saw Eri was three-fourths of the way across the monkey bars. "I'm doing it!" Aizawa smiled.

"Good job!" Aizawa exclaimed back. Eri smiled back as she continued to go across the monkey bars until she finally made it all the way across.

"I did it!" Eri exclaimed happily. "I did it!" She climbed down the ladder still smiling.

"Good job," Hitoshi told her. "High five?" Eri gave him a high five. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Slide?" Eri suggested. Hitoshi gave her a nervous chuckle and smile in reply.

"Sure, kid," Hitoshi replied before being led by the seven-year-old to the jungle gym. Aizawa looked at his kid in awe and smiled. Then he felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it and saw that his father was calling him. His smile fell and he quickly denied the call before sighing.

"He can't seem to let it go, can he?" Aizawa muttered.

"Hey! Dad!" Hitoshi called. Aizawa looked up and saw Hitoshi and Eri near the base of the slide. "Come and join us!" Aizawa smirked, restacked and paperclipped his papers, set them down on the bench, and walked over to his kids who were already climbing the ladder to the slide. Aizawa climbed the ladder and joined them at the top of the slide. Aizawa sat down near the edge of the platform connected to the slide with his legs stretched out. Hitoshi sat down on his lap and then Eri sat down on Hitoshi's lap.

"Ready?" Aizawa asked. Hitoshi and Eri nodded. Aizawa skooched forward onto the slide causing them to slide down.

"Waahoooooooooo!" Eri and Hitoshi exclaimed.

"Wooooaaaaahh!" Aizawa shouted as they slid down the slide and onto the group.

"Again!" Eri exclaimed. Aizawa chuckled.

"I don't…" Aizawa started.

"Plleeeaassee daddy?" Eri asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," Aizawa responded with a smirk. "One more time."

* * *

"So…whatcha doing?" Hizashi asked his wife who currently lying on the couch. It was Sunday so Nemuri wasn't working and Hizashi was off the clock till later that evening. Nemuri looked up at him and smiled.

"Just looking through our old yearbooks," Nemuri told him. She pointed to a picture on a student body page. "Remember your hair?"

"Hey! It was AWESOME and you know it!" Hizashi exclaimed. She giggled in response.

"What was it that Shota called it? Oh right! The cockatoo-do," Nemuri teasingly reminded him.

"Owww, that hurts," Hizashi said in fake pain. "Betrayed by my own wife. And it's not like your hair was any better your freshman year." Nemuri fake laughed.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again," Nemuri responded with a subtle threatening undertone.

"Funny? I remember a similar thing about the cockatoo-do," Hizashi told her in a similar. "So why don't we call it even and move on? Deal?"

"Deal," Nemuri said. "Oh, and there's Shota! I forgot how cute he was!"

"Yeah and look he's still got some baby fat on his cheeks," Hizashi added.

"How is it that someone can look so dead and somehow look cute at the same time?" Nemuri questioned. Hizashi shrugged.

"Oh! Remember this!?" Hizashi asked. He opened to the U.A musical talent performance in his junior yearbook. In the center of the page was a picture of Shota playing on the piano with the caption, _Junior Shota Aizawa plays his award-winning piece written for the musical, Dear Evan Hansen, Waving Through a Window_.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he had everyone sobbing by the time the song was over," Nemuri replied. "He won, didn't he?" Hizashi nodded.

"Yeah, he was pretty proud," Hizashi told him. "His song was even adapted into the musical."

"Yeah, he was really good," Nemuri responded. "Why didn't he do it next year?"

"His dad made him drop," Hizashi told her.

"Really, why?" Nemuri asked.

"His dad wanted him to be a lawyer and felt that music was a distraction," Hizashi explained. "Shame really. He was really talented, and I think he would've done it too."

"Why don't you have him play a song on your show?" Nemuri asked.

"I've been trying but he keeps declining," Hizashi informed her. "Says he's lost his drive and it doesn't give him the same passion it used to. The reason he started doing it again for fun was because of his kids."

* * *

After a long day at the park, the Aizawa family came home.

"I'm going to start making dinner," Shota told them once they got home.

"Can I help?" Hitoshi asked. Aizawa nodded.

"Can I help you too?" Eri asked.

"Not tonight sweetie," Aizawa answered. "You can help tomorrow, okay?" Eri nodded.

"Okay," Eri said before heading up to her bedroom.

"So what's for dinner?" Hitoshi asked.

"Hayashi Rice Stew," Aizawa answered. "Would mind cooking the rice while I do the meat?"

"Sure," Hitoshi responded as he grabbed the rice out of one of the side cabinets and pulled out a pot from underneath the island. Aizawa took the meat out of fridge and the other things for the dressing for the meat. Aizawa just started cutting the meat when his phone rang from on the kitchen counter. The person calling him was Emi.

"Could you please answer the phone and put it on speaker?" Aizawa asked Hitoshi.

"Sure," Hitoshi responded before doing what he requested.

"_Hi Shota_," Emi said over the phone.

"Hey Emi," Aizawa responded. "FYI you're on speaker and we're making dinner."

"_We're?_" Emi questioned.

"Me and my son," Aizawa informed her.

"Hi," Hitoshi added.

"_Hi_," Emi replied. "_So, anything embarrassing you can me about Shota_?"

"Hitoshi, don't you dare," Aizawa told him.

"He secretly collects cat plushies that he happens to find at the store that he thinks are cute," Hitoshi informed her. "They're in a bin under his bed."

"_Rrrreeeaalllyyy_," Emi responded.

"Wait, how did you know about that bin?" Aizawa asked.

"I saw you showing it to Eri," Hitoshi answered.

"Shouldn't you be focused on cooking the rice?" Aizawa said as he tried to change the topic. Hitoshi chuckled before looking over and realizing that he hadn't even started. Aizawa smirked.

"_Let me guess, you haven't even started_?" Emi guessed.

"No, I haven't," Hitoshi admitted. "Also he secretly likes…"

"Finish that sentence and you're cleaning the whole house for two weeks," Aizawa told him.

"Fine," Hitoshi muttered. Emi laughed at their interaction.

"_Is it always like this_?" Emi asked.

"Typically yes," Aizawa replied. "He finds humor in joking at my expense. He's kind of a brat."

"You know I'm right here," Hitoshi reminded him. Aizawa ruffled Hitoshi's hair in a loving manner.

"I know, and you are, but you're MY brat," Aizawa said with a smirk in both a teasing and sincere tone.

"_AWwwww_!" Emi exclaimed. "_That's SO sweet! You guys are adorable_!"

"Don't tell my class, could ruin my reputation," Aizawa responded.

"My class has named you Dadzawa, I don't think you have that serious and stoic reputation anymore," Hitoshi informed him.

"Mind telling me who created that name?" Aizawa asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea," Hitoshi said. "It just sort of…happened."

"_It's kind of sweet name_," Emi stated. "_Well, I've got to go. Talk to you later! Bye_!"

"Bye," Aizawa and Hitoshi replied before she hung up.

"So…when's the wedding?" Hitoshi teased.

"Very funny," Aizawa responded sarcastically.

* * *

The minute Emi hung up the phone, she sighed in relief.

'How much longer am I going to play around like this?' Emi thought as she looked down at the red string on her pinky before pulling a tube out of a box and squeezing some on her finger causing the red string to become invisible.


	10. Chapter 10 Confusion

**Chapter 10: Confusion**

"Hey, Emi! What's up?" Nemuri asked over the phone as she buttered her toast for breakfast.

"Hey Nemuri," Emi said sadly.

"Emi, are you alright?" Nemuri asked.

"Nemmy, you sure we're doing the right thing?" Emi questioned. "With Aizawa, I mean. I'm basically lying to him so I can get close to him. It feels so dishonest and the longer this goes on…Well, I…I don't know." Nemuri froze as she heard Emi start sobbing.

"Emi, Emi, please calm down," Nemuri said gently. "Deep breaths. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. Better?"

"Yes, thank you," Emi responded still a little chocked up.

"Emi, I understand where you're coming from," Nemuri started. "I feel bad about it too. Are you going to tell him?"

"How am I supposed to tell him?" Emi asked. "It's not like I can say, 'Hey, I'm actually your soulmate. You know, the girl who embarrassed you IN PUBLIC, ON STAGE? By the way, what's for dinner?'" Nemuri sadly smirked.

"Yeah, that would NOT go over well," Nemuri responded. "To be honest, I kind of forgot about that."

"I REALLY want this to work," Emi admitted. "But…I know that it won't the longer I lie."

"You like him a lot, don't you?" Nemuri guessed. "Look, I'll talk with Zashi and we'll figure something out, okay?"

"Okay," Emi responded. "Thank you and I'm sorry…"

"No, no, you don't need to apologize," Nemuri interrupted. "It's okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," Emi said before handing up. Nemuri put the phone done and sighed.

"Hey Nemmy, have you seen my keys?" Hizashi asked as he entered the room.

"They should be in the fruit bowl," Nemuri answered sadly. Hizashi paused his task and looked over at his wife. Hizashi walked over to her and took one of her hands in his.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hizashi asked.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Nemuri asked. "With Shota, I mean. We are practically deceiving him, going behind his back, and… You know. I mean, we want him to be happy but is it really worth breaking his trust?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Hizashi responded. "Come on, let's sit down." Hizashi led her to the couch and they sat down.

"I don't know, Hizashi," Nemuri admitted. "This whole thing sounded great on paper, but now…Are we really doing the right thing?" Hizashi sighed in defeat.

"Should we tell him?" Hizashi asked.

"I'll talk to Emi about it more after work," Nemuri told him.

"More? She already called?" Hizashi said.

"Yeah, she wants to tell him, but she also doesn't want to lose him," Nemuri informed him.

"She likes him, doesn't she?" Hizashi guessed. Nemuri nodded.

"She does, so she doesn't want this to end. But at the same time, she understands that keeping this up will do more harm than good," Nemuri told him before sighing. "This is all my fault."

"This isn't your fault," Hizashi said.

"Yes, it is," Nemuri insisted. "This was my idea. It was my idea for her to hide her identity. It was my idea to lie to him. This is my fault and…and I thought this would work but…And now I don't know what to do."

"Well, for now, there's nothing we can do," Hizashi reminded her. "Tonight we'll call Emi and try and sort this out. Sound good?" Nemuri nodded.

"Yeah, let's just hope there's a chance that we can still fix this mess," Nemuri said sadly.

"I hope so too," Hizashi responded. "I…When I called him about their "date", I could tell he was smiling the whole time he was talking. He _genuinely _enjoyed himself. And while I was happy for him, I couldn't help the sinking feeling that this wasn't real. It made me sick to my stomach knowing that we're deceiving him in hopes of making him happy. We're getting them together, but at what cost?"

* * *

Emi was currently making breakfast when she heard her phone ding. She pulled up and saw that she received a text from Aizawa.

_Aizawa: You complete me._

Emi raised her eyebrow in surprise and disbelief. This did not sound like Aizawa.

_Aizawa: What light beyond yonder window break? It is the east and Juliet is the sun._

Emi was still confused but she decided to play along. She smirked as she responded:

_Emi: A Shakespeare fan are we? Did see you as the type._

_Aizawa: But of course. Where else am I going to get my pick-up lines?_

_Emi: You call that a pick-up line?_

_Aizawa: And I suppose you can do better? Emi, I djofwenof._

Emi raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"What is going on?" Emi questioned.

_Aizawa: Sorry about that. Hitoshi took my phone while I was busy with Eri. Did he say anything stupid?_

Emi chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Emi playfully said.

_Emi: Scroll up._

_Aizawa: He's grounded for a month._

_Emi: Ah, don't be so harsh! It was kind of funny!_

_Aizawa: Two weeks then. And I don't find it amusing that my son took advantage of my trust and decided to play on my phone instead of getting ready. Sorry about the messages._

_Emi: It's fine. Children will be children after all._

_Aizawa: I gotta go. Call you later?_

_Emi: Sure! Bye! :)_

_Aizawa: Bye._

Emi smiled at her phone before it fell with a sudden realization. Aizawa didn't know the truth so none of this is real. Emi sighed before hiding her face in her hands.

"How must this go on?" Emi muttered.

* * *

Aizawa smirked at his phone. Emi was…. interesting to say the least. He put his phone away and noticed Hitoshi was smirking at him from his spot at the table.

"Don't get too comfortable. You're still grounded for two weeks," Aizawa informed him.

"Just two weeks? You're getting soft," Hitoshi teased with a smirk.

"Keep teasing me and it'll go back to a month," Aizawa threatened. "Understood?"

"Yes sir," Hitoshi replied respectfully. Aizawa sat down across from Eri and Hitoshi before eating his breakfast, which was just an egg on a piece of toast. And while it was not much it was an improvement from just drinking coffee and calling it sufficient.

"I'm done, may I be excused?" Eri asked. Aizawa nodded. Eri got up and put her dishes in the sink before heading off to her room to get ready for school. The other two ate their breakfast in relative silence.

"So by grounded, you mean…" Hitoshi started to ask.

"No going over to friends' houses or having friends over. No electronic devices, that includes the TV," Aizawa informed him. "And your phone."

"Wait, what? But what if…" Hitoshi protested.

"You're getting the dumb one," Aizawa stated. "I'm keeping your iPhone until your two weeks are up. You'll have your old slide phone for that time." Aizawa gestured for the phone and after a small huff, Hitoshi relinquished his phone. "And don't try sneaking into my room to get it back. Otherwise, you'll be grounded longer. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Hitoshi responded.

"Good," Aizawa said. "And _why _are you being grounded?"

"Because I took your phone without permission and texted some inaccurate information about your feelings towards an individual which could have possibly damaged your relationship with said individual," Hitoshi answered drily. Aizawa nodded.

"And while this time it was someone who was understanding enough to see the humor in the situation if you had texted one of my business acquaintances it could have been disastrous," Aizawa stated. "Also you know better than to take someone's phone without permission. I know you and Eri love pulling pranks but we all agreed not to do pranks that involve damaging to people's property or relationships. Understood?" Hitoshi nodded.

"Yeah, I got it," Hitoshi responded.

"Good," Aizawa said before checking the clock. "We better get going. We've got to leave in ten minutes."


End file.
